Changed life
by Jesssssy
Summary: My name is Sarah. I actually was just a normal 15 year old girl, until I had a bicycle accident that changed my life forever.
1. Changed life

This is a Twilight fanfiction . The rights remain with the author of the Twilight Saga Stephenie Meyer.

This is a translation of my German fanfiction "Biss sich mein Leben total veraendert", that I hav uploaded on another Fanfiction site.

This morning my alarm clock rang at 6 o'clock. I turned off the annoying sound and walked slowly and wearily to the bathroom. I took a shower, got dressed and then went into the kitchen to have breakfast. My eight year old sister and my mom were already ate cereals. My dad was already gone to work half an hour ago. I took a toast with jam. When I was ready I went to school by bike. It was actually a beautiful day, because the sun was shining, but today we would write a Math test and I had no idea of Math. I arrived at school ten minutes before first lesson began and went to my classroom. There already greeted me my two best friends Hannah and Lily and my best friend Ben . By the way I was 15 years old and went to the 9th Class. The school was , like almost every day , very boring and the math test was really hard. When I finally heard the bell , I quickly rushed out of school, because I went to piano lessons today. So I went home quickly , watched TV and then I went to music school. When I came back, unfortunately it was alredy 6 o´clock pm and I still had to do homework . So I took my Spanish things and tried to write the text required by our teacher. After an hour I had finally finished and after dinner I went up to my room and chatted with a friend. At 10 o'clock pm I went to bed and fell asleep.


	2. An unexspected car

The morning wasn´t really different than yesterday and I tried to get rid of the tiredness. The school lessons were very boring , because today we had English, Geography, Art, Physics and History. When finally the bell rang, I said goodbye to my friends and ran out of school. I didn´t want to lose more time than necessary! Unfortunately, we really had a lot of homework in Physics and Geography and the day after tomorrow I had to give a presentation in History. Also I wanted to watch TV a little bit longer than yesterday. So I rode my bike down the street because I want to go home. Suddenly, a car that just came from a side street and probably had overlooked me sped up to me and I only noticed a violent impact . Then everything became black. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain and I had no idea if I was still alive . The pain became stronger and stronger and I thought I would burn. I still felt this terrible pain. I had no idea how long the pain will continue or whether it would ever stop. But when the pain got worst , it suddenly took off quickly and then I felt nothing. What was going on? What would happen now? I had no idea and I just had to wait, because now I couldn´t do something else. 


	3. Laws of vampires

After a while I could move, so I opened my eyes immediately. I was alone in a forest, but it was like another world. I could smell the birds in the trees. Suddenly I saw a notice lying half under a stone next to me. I unfolded the letter and read:

Hello, Now I'll tell you something what you'd probably never imagined, but it is the truth and not a joke. So, first thing: now you're a vampire. I have accidentally hit you by car, but I have transformed you into a vampire because otherwise you wouldn´t have survived. There are a lot of vampire covens, for example the Denali coven, the Olympic coven/ the Cullens, the Irish coven ..., but the most powerful and oldest coven is the Volturi (they are more than 3000 years old, because vampires are immortal) They are like the royal family of the vampire world and the "vampire police". That means, they ensure compliance with the law. Now I will try to explain their laws. You should follow the rules because if you break one of these rules you will be punished with death ( vampires can only be killed by being torn apart and burned . ) :

Hunts must be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of and territory must be changed often. _(__Vampires don´t need to sleep, breathe or eat any human food, but they feed on blood.)_

Incapable of self-control, and therefore a threat of exposure, immortal children are not to be created. Such creation is the ultimate taboo and punishable by death to both child, the creator, those who defend the child and those who know of its existence.

Dealing with Children of the Moon, except for the purpose of extermination, is prohibited.

False witness, regardless of intent, is punishable by death.

Hunting is forbidden in Volterra, the town of residence of the Volturi; their food is brought from outside, sometimes from quite far away.

Attention should not be drawn and vampires should not be noticed in open sunlight. _(__Vampires glitter in the sunlight, so you shouldn´t show yourself in the sunlight, they are supernaturally fast and strong and some vampires have a power. (I have the power of finding out the powers of people, which they would have if they were vampires. Before I had transformed you into a vampire, I knew that you have a very strong power. When you're concentrated on a vampire, his power isn´t working in this time. This can be very useful to you in a fight, for example.)_

The creator is responsible for his newborn's behavior and teaching of the laws before they can be released on their own. By letting a newborn hunt conspicuously, the penalty will be death both to the newborn and its creator. Even if the newborn is ignorant of the law, his rash acts are still punishable by death. _(Newborns__ are persons who are a vampire only since one year or less.)_

Vampires' interaction with humans must not draw wide attention. If a human becomes aware of them, the vampire at fault would be responsible for silencing that human. This mostly leads to two options: either make the human join the immortals or silence that human permanently.

WHEN YOU HAVE READ THIS NOTE, PLEASE BURN IT, so you don´t lose it and then maybe a normal person finds this note.


	4. The burning of the letter

I looked at the letter and read it again. What I had read could be only a bad joke. Vampires don´t exist! Or was this really the truth? That would explain why I was still alive. But I knew that I should burn the letter quickly , because if someone read it, I will have a big problem . But where I should get fire? I was in a forest. There were only trees everywhere. Suddenly I smelt a person and at this moment I felt a very strong burning in my neck. In seconds I ran to the forest edge , where the smell came from. When I got closer, I could smell alcohol and smoke. This was my chance to get a lighter! So I crept to the man like a predator and bite in his neck. When the human was almost bloodless, I dropped him on the ground. I was a terrible monster! I had just killed an innocent man! Frightened by myself, I quickly took his lighter, which he had used to smoke, out of his pocket and then I ran away. I just wanted to hide and cry, but I felt no tears. I only sobbed violently. Later when I had calmed down and could think clearly, I looked around. I was standing on a meadow and suddenly I remembered that I still had to burn the note. So I took the lighter and burned the letter. When the note was nothing but ashes, I still crushes the burning blades of grass, because I didn´t want a huge fire occurs. When nothing was burning, I ran back through the woods. But suddenly there were two people with red eyes in front of me ... 


	5. Jane and Demetri Volturi

I stood there in shock and looked at the two people. They wore long black coats and the young woman with blond hair said: "Hi, I 'm Jane and that's Demetri Volturi. You are certainly Sarah. We have found out by a friend that you were transformed into a vampire like us and that you have a very strong power that makes other vampire powers unusable for some time. That´s why our master wanted you to come with us to Volterra and join us, because we think you can be used well as a guard." Jane and Demetri looked totally scary, so I quickly answered: "I wouldn´t like to come with you, because I can also managed things alone." Then Jane looked angry and I was about to take flight , when I felt an indescribable pain and fell on the ground . I knew that the pain could only come from Jane, who grinned now. So I thought of Jane and tried to use my power and to stop the pain with my last bit of energy. Suddenly the pain stopped so fast as it had come and I could get up. Jane looked absolutely furious and take a step toward me. I ran away in seconds , but I smelled that Demetri still ran behind me . But after a few minutes I could smell nothing except a few birds and the trees and I coundn´t see him. He wasn´t here! But now I had a lot of questions in my mind. How did the Voturi know that I was just staying in this forest ? I had no idea , but I hoped that they had just smelled me randomly . But how did they know my name? I didn´t know it, but I would find it out sometime. But now I was only glad that I didn´t see them at this moment, so I just ran through the forest, because I didn´t know where I should go. But suddenly there was a smell of wet dog and the smell became stronger and stronger... 


End file.
